City of Darkness - Hiatus
by thefaeriehuntress
Summary: COHF TWIST- "Little Sister, you will rule with me. You will be my Queen, I will be your King. We will rule Edom, even if it means I vow to not kill your pesky little friends." What if Clary and Jaces plan didn't work? Sebastian got what he wanted, his Queen and his Kingdom. Clary is under Sebastian's control, most of the time. Will she win the fight for freedom? Bittersweet Clace.
1. Chapter 1

_The summary sucks, I'm usually good at summaries but I literally just threw in the first one I thought of. Oops.  
>So, I finished CoHF and sue me for thinking this...But, I think it would be interesting if Clary lost the War for the Shadowhunters.<em>

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns all the characters but I just decided to twist up her story, heh.

The first little bit is a snippet from CoHF, I changed it a little though.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>**** The Path to Change**

* * *

><p>"It is done. The path between the worlds are closed."<p>

Sebastian wasn't smiling, but he looked—incandescent. As if he were blazing. The circle of runes on the floor was shimmering with blue fire. He ran toward the platform, took the steps two at a time, and reached up to catch Clary's hands; she let him draw her down from the throne, until she stood in front of him. He was still holding her. His hands felt like bracelets of fire around her wrists. "You accept it," He said, "You accept your choice?"

"I accept it," she said, forcing herself to look at him with absolute directness, rather than looking at her loved ones who stared in shock. "I do."  
>"Then kiss me," he said. "Kiss me like you love me."<p>

Her stomach tightened. She had been expecting this, but it was like expecting a blow to the face: Nothing could prepare you. Her face searched his; in some other world, some other time, some other brother was smiling across the grass at her, eyes as green as springtime. She tried to smile. "In front of everyone? I don't think-"

"We have to show them," he said, and his face was as immovable as an angel pronouncing a sentencing. "That we are unified. Prove yourself, Clarissa."  
>She leaned toward him, he shivered. "Please," she said. "Put your arms around me."<p>

She caught a flash of something in his eyes—vulnerability, surprise at being asked—before his arms came up around her. He drew her close; she laid one hand on his shoulder. The other hand slid down to her waist, where Heosphoros rested with its scabbard tucked into the belt of her gear. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck. His eyes were wide; she could see his heartbeat, pulsing in his throat.

"Now, Clary," he said, and she leaned up, touching her lips to his face. She felt him shudder against her as she whispered, her lips moving against his cheek.

"Hail, master," She said, and saw his eyes widen, just as she pulled Heosphoros and brought it up in a bright arc, just about to pierce through him—

Sebastian gasped, and spasmed in her arms for a fraction of a moment. He pushed her, just as she was about to dive the blade into his chest, she hit the arm of the ivory and gold throne with force. Clary heard the others cry out, and Sebastian laugh.

"I should have known." Sebastian whispered, looking back at Jace who stood in shock, then back at the figure lying on the ground. Clary's red hair hid her face, but through the strands she saw Sebastian whisper something to Amatis, who then walked out a nearby door. He began to approach his sister, eyes fixed on the blade beside her, glowing dim as an ember.

If it weren't for Alec holding Jace back, he would have gone out of control. The plan didn't work; he was so certain, so certain that this time they were one-step ahead.

"Little Sister, you will rule with me. You will be my Queen, I will be your King. We will rule Edom, even if it means I vow to not kill your pesky little friends." Sebastian's voice as hard as a rock. Clary breathing steadied, she rolled over to face her brother's face, her green eyes disobediently gazing to the corner where her loved ones stood in horror. A pale hand suddenly pulled her chin back to the brother that should be dead, their eyes met.  
>"You may not enjoy it at first, Clarissa, but you will grow to love me, to love ruling Hell." Sebastian's dark eyes gazed over the ripped red clothing that Clary wore, then at the other Endarkened who circled the room. "Take our unwanted guests away, show them their new homes." Clary's body froze as she watched Jace look back at her, before being pushed away by a man in red.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian circled Clary's throne, thinking. Clary found it strange that someone as wicked as him could take this long to think of his next move. She tried to look strong, not to show any sign of emotion. She prayed that her loved ones were all right, that they weren't hurt. What did he mean by 'their new homes'? She couldn't care less about her situation, she thought of everyone in Idris, would they be dead by now? It's all her fault, she should have been more careful.<p>

"I've made up my mind," Sebastian stopped pacing, staring at her sister like a starving child looking at a piece of bread. "I know for a fact that you wont do as I say. The only way to get you on my side is to do what I'm about to do."

Clary froze as Sebastian reached to his waist and pulled out a bronze dagger, he held the tip to his palm and slit it open. Blood trickled onto the marble floor, like a blossoming rose against the snow.

"The cup, Amatis." He said, Amatis approached her master holding the midnight black Infernal Cup.

Clary froze, her fists clenched and her lips sealed shut.

A single drop of Sebastian's blood fell into the cup, he let out a noise, a hint of a laugh. He then forced the cup at Clary, its rims touching her chapped lips.

A hand enveloped her throat and as she gasped from the sudden attack, the cups contents were forced down her throat.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

Edom is no longer a dead realm; it feels alive, the clouds feeding off the souls of the rebels that risked their lives trying to stand up against the Dark ruler.

Alicante is no longer, only few Institutes stand, but they are all empty. After the Alternate 'Dark' Idris in the Demon Realm was vacated by captured Shadowhunter's, Sebastian felt the need to no longer hunt for more of the Angel offspring in the Human world, he had his people, he had his army, and he had his Clary.

The Endarkened roam the streets, carrying weapons, ready to kill anyone out of place. The Shadowhunters that haven't been turned are used for slave work, Sebastian found that the Endarkened are too easy control, he likes it better when people fight back, and are tough to push around. All Downworlders that survived the Dark Revolution are also used as slaves; they do the more dirty work.

Edom's Idris is now the only Idris.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Clary stepped outside her tower in the Dark Gard, she wasn't allowed to until Sebastian was certain she was fit to rule beside him. He wasn't patient; she'd take tests where he'd ask her questions based on the history of Hell, on the bad rather than the good. He'd make her summon Greater Demons, and let them attack her if she didn't get them under control. Sebastian trained her, made her fight the Endarkened, when she was hurt she was to heal like a Mundane.<p>

Scars and bruises painted her arms and legs, she was barely recognizable as the fragile Clary that was known six months ago.

It reminded her of Repunzel, trapped up in a tower waiting for someone to come rescue her. She was sick of waiting, Jace is probably dead, and she had accepted that long ago. She knew of the Shadowhunters inhabiting Edom, along with Downworlders, only some of the Shadowhunters being turned into Endarkened.

Clary looked into the oval mirror on the bluestone bricked wall, it was daylight yet so dim. Her hair had turned darker, she realized, more black than red. She wondered if it was the blood of Sebastian, changing her like this.

The blood hadn't worked at first, she's too strong. Her blood, more good than bad. It was Valentines doing, it granted her the gift of runes. This gift slowly faded away after day after day of drinking small doses of Demon Blood.

Every time she had even a droplet of the blood she tried to cough it up, hopefully getting it out of her system. It never worked, she's slowly turning bad and she can't help it.

So, she looked at herself. Her hair dark red and long, her lips pale and her skin looking as if she had never been in the sun. Her eyes no longer bright green. She looked at the dress she wore, the black, gothic style of it made what the red—what's left of it—in her hair stand out against her white skin. She had grown used to the corsets and Victorian style gowns, handpicked by her brother.

It made her sick, how he could control her yet her consciousness was still intact.

Her room was fairly big, her queen sized bed draped in silk and lace, all wood was black and all fabrics were red and white. It made her think of Isabelle, she missed her yet the pain of loss is no longer as the good in Clary started to fade.

Clary's skin was clear of any Marks, she was to create Runes, not use them.

A knock on the door woke Clary from her daze, she turned and spoke clearly.

"Come in." Her voice showed no sign of pain; the pain was all in her head.

The bronze doorknob turned slowly, and the large door was pushed open. In the doorway stood a woman, a woman that Clary didn't know the name of yet this woman was virtually her servant.

"Your eminence, Lord Sebastian is waiting for you in the throne room." The woman bowed, her blonde hair up in a bun.

"How many times have I to say that you should call me Clarissa rather than all these other synonyms for 'Your Highness'?" Clary never understood why Sebastian made everyone talk like they belonged in the Victorian Era. The trend imprinted itself on Clary, she was forced to speak that way; she didn't know how, but when she went to say something, it came out that way.  
>"At least once more, Miss. As always." She nodded her head and hurried out of the room, not closing the door behind her.<p>

Clary sighed, pulling her red wine colored hair onto one shoulder, and began to walk slowly out her door.

* * *

><p>The Soldiers held a careful eye on Jace, as he carved oak wood into stakes. The perfect weapon for killing rebel Vampires. Jace's golden hair was wet with mud and sweat. The workplace was big and loud, there were four workplaces in Dark Alicante, two for Shadowhunters, one for Vampires and one for Lycanthropes. Sebastian put little effort into these work environments, a workplace was one single hall made out of stone. Little ventilation and light made it hard to work, hard to breathe.<p>

They were rarely fed, no one could afford food. If you worked hard enough, or were good at what you did, you'd get a quartz stone, the size of a fingernail. One could buy a family a decent feed, but it was uncommon.

No one could ever of thought that Sebastian would manage to create a whole new system in six months, a working city. A City of unfortunate souls.

"Stand." A voice echoed throughout the workplace, all Shadowhunter's stood. Everyone was young, those who were too old were unworthy of Sebastian's time, and so they were killed right on arrival to Edom. Everyone lost a loved one, only a few adults were worthy of staying alive.

An Endarkened Soldier stood at the only entrance and exit of the workplace, his red armor stood out against the grey environment.

_"__We rise to the Darkness, we gnaw at the Light. We bow to our Rulers, for them we fight."_ The Lieutenant called, the Nephilim repeated after the Soldier in a chorus of murmurs. They bowed. "You are dismissed."

In single file lines, row by row the Shadowhunters filed out the door, spreading throughout the dark town.

* * *

><p>Clary entered the throne room from the back door, behind the large gold and ivory thrones; she walked around the left slowly, making a presence at the front of the dais.<p>

"My Princess." Sebastian stood, he wore a maroon tuxedo and his hair was slick behind his head.

Clary bowed, not on her own, it's Sebastian's presence what made her do it. The further away from him, the more she could act like herself. But, with the strict security around the Dark Gard it could be difficult to escape.

"Sit, Clarissa. It is time you finally rule with me."

_Is that it? _She asked herself, she always thought that there would be some kind of coronation, or ceremony of sorts. Clary obediently sat on her throne, cupping her own hands in a tight bundle.

Her voice found itself; she was able to speak now.

"Brother, why is it you have let me sit upon my throne?"

"You've been obedient, Clarissa. You've consumed the blood of Lilith so many times so I have decided that you are worthy of my trust." Sebastian said, not facing her, instead he faced the double doors that allowed entry and exit from the room. "Your eyes are getting darker, no longer that horrid shade of green. Your hair too." He spoke under his breath, the last part hit Clary.

She was turning into one of his kind.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was that.

Unlike my other plots in my other stories, I'm not too sure about this one._ So, __**please**__ tell me if you want me to keep going._

This story will be somewhat intense, and it will be straight to the point if you guys want it to be.

_I'll post the next chapter if I get some feedback, it would make my day to see your reviews x_

Love it or hate it, tell me ;)

**-E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Chapter A/N:** By the angel, I am totally overwhelmed by the feedback! I'm so thrilled to hear your thoughts and opinions on this story, ah!

_Thank-you so much! Shoutout to the following people who took their time to read and review:_ **Tonsoffandoms, ThePerksOfBeingInAFandom, Anything Fantasy Girl, CoffeeLovingOtaku, ****Ellen, **** , Lilacian, DarkMelody, tmilover122****, ****Nicole33075, and the 5 'Guest's!**

Also, sorry for the bit of a delay. I've been so busy with school, I've been writing personal stories lately, and I also have been working on my other FanFics (which, may i add, you should defiantly check out...), so I haven't really had the time to work on this story which I'm really looking forward to write what there is to come in the future.

Unlike other FanFics, I'm trying to reach _at least_ 2k words on every chapter so you guys can get the content you all deserve!

Now, now. Let's carry on this bad boy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: <span>**** Playing with Demons**

* * *

><p>She remembered the first time she consumed her brother's blood, a short time after the plan failed. She remembered being chained to a wall, Sebastian swearing he wouldn't hurt her as long as she conformed to his orders. But Clary was resistant, she was stubborn, and yet she was vulnerable. He had forced his blood down her throat, it didn't work. She never told him. She made him believe that it was beginning to work. But, she never knew that slowly the light in her blood was being destroyed, with every drop of blood. Sure, it took a while, but Sebastian was winning.<p>

She now sat on her throne, next to her brother.

So, she sat, her head held high, for three hours. Clary watched Sebastian's officers come in and out, passing along secretive messages that months ago she wasn't allowed to know.

She didn't want to feel it, but it almost felt like home sitting next to Sebastian. A voice in her head told her to stop thinking of Sebastian as good rather than bad, but her heart is more dim than bright now, and the darkness was there to stay.

"That would be all for today. Curfew bells will be rung soon, I'll escort you to your room, my Queen." Sebastian cut Clary out of her thinking, like her old self, thinking that there was hope.

Clary just nodded, as her head bowed a ringlet of her dark hair fell into her face, Sebastian tucked it away behind her ear. She stared into his dark eyes, the light side of her mind thought of the boy that would have had green eyes, a loving smile and a younger sister who he loved ever so much, but instead she saw a monster. No, not a monster. She loved Sebastian, she was compelled to love him.

* * *

><p>The first warning bell rang through the disconsolate town of Dark Idris, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike shuffled through the crowded narrow streets, their heads down and their feet weak. Civilians dropped into their assigned houses, four to a two bedroomed flat. Five more minutes until curfew.<p>

Jace turned into an alleyway, being careful not to be seen by the Dark Soldiers; he ducked behind a pillar while he waited for Bat. Maia had introduced Jace to Bat a while back, in a dark lane just like the one he stood cramped in now. Sebastian chose Bat as one of his slaves; he works underneath the Castle , sorting food, blood, water and other necessities into small proportions, for the people of

Dark Idris. Bat has been stealing things and giving them to people who are in need. One could say he was the supplier, Jace was the receiver and delivered the goods to those who need it most.

A shadow in the dark disconcerted Jace, he wasn't the same Jace as the boy who lived on the edge six months ago.

"Sorry I startled you, almost got caught running this throughout these streets. Have you noticed there are more Endarkened on watch now?" Bat reached into his white uniform, taking out bottles of blood and cans of fruit, throwing them to Jace, who shoved them into a thin canvas sack with his shuddered hands.

"It's not fun and games, Bat. We lost a war, we pay the price. Thank you, for doing this."

"Is he getting any better?"

"Magnus? No. Alec's doing all he can to keep him tranquil, he's still shaking and coughing up blood every now and then. It's hard, but he's fighting." Jace looked out the opening of the alley way, staring at the large building that would be the

Gard, instead it's a giant dark castle, with three towers in the center, one big, two small.

"I overheard a couple of half-turned slaves talking about a woman with dark hair and black eyes. Rumor has it that it's Sebastian's new Queen."

"Sebastian's Queen was supposed to be Clary," Jace said coldly, "She's dead now, so he must have moved on."  
>"How can you be so sure she's dead?"<p>

"She would have found some way of contacting me, or anyone else. If she was alive then you or other workers would have seen her, you can't miss her, the bright red of her hair, the green of her eyes…"

"I only work in the undergrounds, there is no way—" Bat paused when he saw the broken amber eyes of the boy in front of him, "I'm sorry, Jace. I know I don't say it enough, but I'm sorry about Clary."

"It's not your fault. I take the blame for losing the battle."

* * *

><p>The height of tower was unnecessary in Clary's eyes, the stairs, and the altitude, now that she was under his spell there was no point.<p>

Sebastian turned the door handle, Clary realized that the lock had vanished, there was no longer a space for a key, it had been covered up.

"The lock—" Clary turned to her brother, her mouth opened and her ears curious.

"No need for it anymore." He nodded and gestured Clary to step into her room. She noticed her curtains, the bright red fabric danced lightly around the window—

"The metal bars, on the windows, they're—" Clary was interrupted again.  
>"Gone. No point in having them if you aren't going to escape." Sebastian folded his arms and stared at his sister, she was wickedly beautiful now. Her hair the darkest shade of maroon rather than bright red, her eyes black like his.<p>

Clary then looked at the tinted glass door on the far side of the room, the lock was gone from that too. She eyed the balcony, always wondering what the fresh air felt like.  
>"I want to show you something, Clarissa." He smiled his mischievous grin, and walked over towards the balcony doors.<p>

* * *

><p>Jace had run a short distance through the narrow streets to his assigned house, which he shared with Magnus, Alec and Simon.<p>

He laid on his bed in the small room, which sat a small distance from Alec's bed, that rested on the other wall, staring at the cracked ceiling. He thought of Clary, he tried not to think of her as dead, but it was all he could conclude to. It made him think that she would of wanted to be dead, that she would rather die than to sit upon a throne with Sebastian. He didn't want to think of how she could of died; there were so many possibilities.

He turned his head and sat up to look out the window next to his bed, which provided the 'best' view of the Dark Castle that anyone could get. Jace thought Sebastian assigned this house to him and the others just because it had a view of Sebastian's winnings, so they were reminded every day that they lost.

While staring at the towers, he noticed the light in the right tower switched on, and shadows crossed the window, the curtains hiding the figures. Then, the door of the balcony opened.

He was so fascinated he didn't hear his roommate walk in,

"Looking at the Castle, again." Alec murmured, dropping onto his bed.

Jace didn't reply, he saw the two figures illuminate automatically by a lantern on the balcony, providing enough light to see the white hair of one of the figures. Sebastian. Next to Sebastian, stood a woman wearing a red gown, the balcony was that high up, Jace couldn't notice all the details. He could tell that the companion had black hair, or was it black? Her skin was white and rune free.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked up at the sky, scattered with black dots. No, not dots. Demons, flying around, keeping an eye on their realm.<p>

He whistled, calling for something, Clary just stared.

Almost suddenly, a demon flew onto the balcony railing; Clary's lips begged for a gasp, nothing came. Sebastian whispered something in a language, a language that somehow Clary understood.

"_Beautiful._" Sebastian reached a long arm and rested his hand on the demons head. It looked almost like a falcon crossed with a wolf, it reminded Clary of Hugo somehow.

"Will it maim?" _Will it hurt me? _Her lips spoke formally; her mind spoke like her true self, using a vocabulary of a common teenage girl rather than what she spoke out loud, sounding like a true Queen.

"It would never hurt you, you're too much like me." Sebastian said, patting the wolf-like head of the demon.

"Does it have a name?"  
>"It's an <em>Alkonost<em>, however you can give it a name."

"I don't—"

"Here," Sebastian held Clary's hand, pulling her closer to the demon. He lifted her hand and placed it behind the Alkonost's ear. She smiled, not forcefully. It felt…right. The demon responded to her touch, it tilted its head towards her. "It likes you, Clarissa."

"I'll name it Hugo." She turned to Sebastian, dropping her hand to her side.

"A nice choice of a name. Although, You must sleep Clarissa, I have something planned for you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Alec joined Jace in looking out the window,<p>

"Could it be—" Alec began.

"No, look at the hair." Jace's eyes pointed to the woman's hair. Her face was blurred out by the distance.

"You should get some sleep." Alec said, backing away from the window.

"Wait, Alec, look—" Alec started towards he window once again, where the boy both stared at a dark mass diving down from the cloud filled sky towards the balcony. It was a demon, but it looked like a large bird. It sat upon the railing, Jace and Alec watched as Sebastian began to pat the demon, speaking to the woman.

Just under minute later, the demon flew away and the two figures disappeared back into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's that...

**Hope you all enjoyed,** I really _really_ love getting feedback and it makes me crave writing even more. So if you want more very soon, _please_ do review and I'll do my best in providing another chapter for you in the near future!

**QUICK POLL QUESTION THAT I NEED YOU ****_ALL_**** TO VOTE ON:**

Would you like Sebastian to persuade Clary to get involved with _or_ perhaps _marry_ a man of his kind? Because, as we all know, Sebastian is skeptical and knows that deep down in Clary's heart, she still loves a certain someone...So, he would have to do what he has to do, and 'assure' her a that the certain someone is dead so she can properly rule with her loving brother...

**BUT THAT IS YOUR CHOICE... ****YAY OR NAY****?**

Until next time,

**-E**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hellooo, BY THE ANGEL: I am so overwhelmed by the feedback! Ah! Y'all make me so happy, every time I get an email saying I got a review, I smile so damn much it's unbelievable.

Here's a **MASSIVE** thank-you shoutout to all who reviewed:

**Rugent2569, Doclover, The white angel, Clary Adele Everdeen, Cougar rolypoly bug, Tonsoffandoms, Ali3natics, MrsHerondalexox, Nicole33075, catherinegiusti, BananasBeCrazy, mixing colors, Jling, DarkMelody, our-amelia, Fangirl crazy407, lemonofweirdness, TrulyAngelic, JayJay Morgenstern, ImaginaryMoonlight, ThePerksOfBeingInAFandom, & Lilacian!**

_I decided to shorten this chapter a tiny bit because of the wait I've forced upon you beautiful human beings! You all wanted more so I raced against the speed of light to get this up, I've been so freaking busy lately!_

_Also, I can't remember if Jace had the ring during the whole Sebastian Shenanigan so can we just pretend that Jace had the Morgenstern ring when the plan failed? Okay? Thankyouuu :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Drum roll pleaseeee….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span> An Anniversary of Life **

* * *

><p><em>Sunday.<em> That meant the day off for all lower class civilians in Dark Idris, except for those un-turned, taking orders from Sebastian himself. Unless you were granted with 'bail' as they called it, which was rare considering you have to work hard for it. After months of trying, Bat was finally granted his day off.

The narrow streets were crowded, depressed faces and scarred bodies waddled as Bat held Maia's hand, charging to the residential sector.

The first residential building, home to Simon, Alec, Jace and Magnus, sat in front of the Dark Castle.

Bat, followed by Maia, knocked on the decayed door. The residential buildings were in poor shape, the weather in Edom can be unpredictable, Sebastian didn't care about the homes his people lived in, he only cared about the work they did. Bat turned the knob, the door wasn't locked, there weren't any locks on the residential doors because of inspection twice a day.

One of the three rooms in a residential flat was the 'living room', which contents consisted of a dull dining table and a storage area, for the awful food they were rationed.

In the chairs surrounding the dining table sat Simon, his head in his arms, resting on the table, his hair desperate for a cut. Next to him sat Isabelle, barely recognizable, her face grey and her eyes peaking bloodshot. She wasn't the only one unrecognizable; Alec, Jocelyn and Luke also assembled, looking motionless, like old statues, decayed from months of despair.

Bat and Maia said nothing as they silently walked into the room; Maia went straight for a seat, beckoning for Bat to join her.

"Where's—" Bat began.

"Magnus is in his room, asleep—" Alec's face looked like a cracked porcelain doll, broken, "He's always in bed now."

"I wasn't going to say Magnus, I was going to say Jace."

"He hasn't spoken all morning, he won't come out of our room." Alec replied, never looking Bat in the eye.

"I don't blame him." Simon lifted his head out of his arms; a thick white jagged line ran across his right jaw.

"What happened to you?" Maia asked, her voice sounding exhausted.

"I was late to the camp yesterday, I got caught up in Main Street, trying to help a little girl, the soldiers—" He broke off, coughing, "—Flogged me."

In Edom, Downworlders heal slower, with the lack of blood; Simon would be lucky to get away with just a scar.

Bat nodded, not replying. He looked over to Jocelyn and Luke, hand in hand, cheekbone to shoulder. Jocelyn had her eyes closed, a single tear begging to drop.

"Usually a Sunday is for freedom, a day off the camps. But today, it's best if we don't do anything." Luke spoke, his voice hoarse.

"She died for us, you know that." Isabelle began, "You heard Sebastian when he said if she ruled with him—"

"He would vow to not kill us." Jace finished, appearing at the doorway of his and Alec's room.

"He can kill us, torture us, whatever he wants." Jocelyn spoke for the first time, her hand still gripping Luke's, "Clary died long ago."

"_We don't know_ for certain." Alec asserted.

"We know that Sebastian has a companion, possibly another 'Queen', with dark hair and no markings." Bat added, Jace joined the group who sat at the table.

He looked like he had been crying, like he hadn't slept.

"An ex-Shadowhunter maybe?" Maia queried.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this. Not now. Not on her birthday." Jocelyn begged, her voice shaking and tears beginning to fall down her fragmented face.

* * *

><p>Clary's eyes opened, another dreamless night. She used to dream about her loved ones, but that all faded once her blood turned darker over time.<p>

She unbraided her hair, letting her hair fall to her diaphragm. She looked down at her black nightgown, then up at her curtains, flowing softly with the morning breeze. Edom was never too hot or too cold, and with the three hours of sunlight each day, she cherished the view, this time without the bars on her windows. Stepping barefoot out of bed, she walked over to the window, staring down at the city. Her silence was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, startling her, she raced back toward her bed, making herself presentable and closing the curtains, failing to not make any noise.

"Clarissa? Are you alright? Are you decent?" A male voice, Sebastian's came from outside the room.

"Yes—" Quickly taking her rope off a hanger and throwing it on herself, "Yes!"

The doors open, in comes Sebastian with two servants.

"Still in slumber at this hour?" He stood next to the now-closed door, the maids walk over to the windows and opened the curtains once again, "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you."

"As to the occasion?" Clary questioned, walking over to her brother.

"Your birthday, of course." Sebastian smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I forgot my own birthday." Clary chuckled, embracing her brother. In times like these, when she's close to Sebastian, that's when all her light disappears, the closer she is to him, the more powerful his control is. When they are face to face, she was never talking; it was Clary Morgenstern, not Clary Fairchild.

"I've decided to give you two gifts, actually." Sebastian said, walking towards the window.

"Go on." Clary beckoned.

"Well, the first gift is something you should always wear, no matter what." Sebastian turned, dipping his hand into his trouser pocket, when his hand exited he held a ring. _No_, not just any ring.

A Morgenstern ring.

_Jace's ring. _

Her mind rebelled against the darkness to send the message to her consciousness, it _was_ Jace's ring, the darkness fought back in a split second, and won.

"Our family ring." She queried as her brother approached her, ring in hand.

"Yes, I retrieved it long ago, I decided you should have it."

"You retrieved it from—"

"Jonathan Herondale. Yes."

"Did you kill him?" The words crept out of her mouth; it burnt just asking the question. But, it had to be done. She had to know.

"Unfortunately, all your companions from six months ago have passed away, including your mother."  
>Clary's heart stopped, what was left of the light in her mind begged her to break down, to cry, to do something.<p>

"How—" She cleared her throat as the dark in her blood battled for ownership, "How did they die?"

"While attempting to leave Edom—which is impossible—they called upon Asmodeus for assistance, but the Greater Demon was furious that his son hadn't called upon him sooner, so he eradicated them."

"His son?" Clary didn't cry, she didn't break down; she just spoke, as if it didn't hurt her.

"Magnus Bane."

"I wasn't informed of that."

"Nonetheless, they're all gone, I do apologize for telling you this all so suddenly, particularly on your birthday."

_Kill him, he let them die, your friends died trying to escape him—No, you love him Clary. He would of saved them, for you—_

_"_You have a sense of propriety, _I asked you_. No harm done, I swear." _Liar, you feel it, you feel the pain of loss. _

"Good, because as for your second gift, I've decided to let you see the Underground."

"The Underground?"

"Oh, yes. The Underground is one of the many work stations here in Idris, it's where we ration food for the civilians." Sebastian began walking to the door.

"It must be lovelier than it sounds." Clary still had a sense of humor, that was certain.  
>"Excuse me?" Sebastian stopped in the doorway, turning to his sister.<p>

"I was only joking." She chuckled lightly.  
>"I'll send the maids up to get you dressed, my Queen." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind him.<p>

Clary knew he was gone because the weight being lifted off her mind, the connection was there but at the same time it wasn't. She felt more like herself, rather than a follower of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OKAY - Before all you Clebastian Shippers (and to my surprise, there is a lot of you) get all hyped about about Sebastian giving Clary the ring, he didn't propose to her. Just saying, but all I'm going to say about the previous poll question is…

**I took all your votes and decided something.**

**I'm not saying what, but I defiantly think it's going to be interesting.**

* * *

><p><span><em>So…<strong>Next poll question!<strong>_ (I really like these because it gives me an outlook of what you guys want, rather than what I've already got planned in my head):

_**Do you want to see any more ships raised in this story?**_

I have these to offer: Sizzy, Malec (Malec could be very interesting, considering Magnus' current state), Jocelyn/Luke, Bat/Maia.

Tell me what _you_ want to read, I'm all for all these ships and I am more than happy to express them in my own way.

Also, Please do review! I get so motivated to write when I get reviews, they literally make my day everytime I get one! I'll be updating this ASAP, I already have half of the next chapter ready. I aim for 2000 words each chapter.

**ONE MORE THING!** I'll be updating 'Red' _VERY_ soon! If you haven't read it already, I do recommend it if you enjoy Clace and Pirates ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of love, -E<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have any questions please feel free to PM me or find me on any of the following:<em>**

**Instagram:**

**Snapchat **(_I am hilarious, just saying, we could have great snapchat conversations consisting of fangirling and TMI talk_): emilyisfetch

**Twitter:** emilyjanewillie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So… I started a new story and got so caught up in it that I put off and totally forgot about publishing this one, which I basically had already finished writing. Ugh, oh well.

I had some difficulty piecing together this chapter, considering it's all in my head already and due to writers block I couldn't figure out how to put it together in words…

But, here you go & I hope you enjoy. Lots of love x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_Craving the Impossible_

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror, she saw a monster. Her eyes were dark, black, her hair the same. Her eyes drifted to her body, her neck was cut off with a choker, her chest was slightly exposed, a satin maroon blouse fell off her shoulders, her waist at it's thinnest with a lung breaking black corset. She didn't care much about the outfit, she looked at her arms, scarred and fragile, thinner than what she used to be. Her arms evident of past torture, begging to be healed fully. She longed for a stele, she longed for a pen and paper, she longed to be free, and she longed for love.<p>

Sebastian didn't love her, he couldn't love her, he craved her. A monster cannot love, then again why did she long for the feeling? She's dark; she will never love ever again.

_Fight it. Fight for freedom, Clary. He will never win—_

Her eyes pushed away from the mirror almost forcefully, she felt her and Sebastian's connection become stronger. The voice inside her head getting weaker.

* * *

><p>Jace had to get out of there; he couldn't let the sadness overpower him. Not anymore. He didn't realize where he was going until he almost collided with an elderly man, after apologizing he stopped and took a deep breath. The sky was grey, everyone was grey, the buildings were dark and as he turned around he saw Sebastian's castle in its obsidian elegance.<p>

_Clary. I love you. I said it before and I'll say it again…I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. Oh, I pray that you're alive. I pray that you'll come home to me, I'm sorry I couldn't save you and I'm sorry that I didn't fight hard enough. I tried, Clary. I know you're stubborn, By the Angel; you probably fought twice as hard as I ever could. Maybe, if you aren't with this world anymore, then maybe you're in a better place._

He didn't feel the tears drip down his face, he didn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p>Clary's hand was enveloped in her brother's; she watched his grace as he led her down the many flights of stairs that journeyed into the Undergrounds. As she stepped off the last step, her eyes met a large metal door. Behind the door, she heard a rumble of voices and machines.<p>

Sebastian's right hand picked up a ring holding tens of keys from his black coat's pocket; his left index finger filed through the keys and met a silver one. Then, he picked up the lock that hung from the door handle, without hesitation the key clicked in and with Sebastian's lead, it spun and unlocked the door.

It swung open, a gush of warm air met Clary's face, pushing back her long hair.

* * *

><p>Sebastian gestured for Clary to enter first; she obeyed and stepped into the loud room.<p>

The first thing she noticed was the workers, they weren't quite…human. _Lycanthropes._ Slaves. Sebastian's slaves. Her heart begged to spike in sympathy, but nothing happened. These were her men also, she had control of them, she didn't feel sorry for them, _she couldn't feel sorry for them. _The metal door slammed shut behind her, causing the hairs to stand up at the back of her neck once Sebastian stood next to her.

Clary couldn't help herself but to stare at the slaves' faces, her eyes stopped once they met a girl, fresh blood striping the back of her thin crème blouse. Then, she noticed everyone else had stained backs, and the men who didn't wear t-shirts had white scars in the same place. She knew the Endarkened had a love for punishment towards slaves, but she only thought that was psychological punishment, turning people in to one of them, not physical abuse.

Her eyes went back to the girl's, she saw the pain, the anger in the way she pulled the chains, running a machine that Clary supposed was for making Endarkened armor. The girl's eyes went to Clary's, they widened for a moment before being forced back into labor by a Soldier. She recognized the lycanthrope girl somehow, maybe she just reminded her of Maia, the tan skin, the similar body shape, they way her eyes beckoned to not show emotion. Clary was then brought out of her daze by her brother, gesturing to look at some of the machines.

* * *

><p>Leila pulled the chains with all her force, a brief moment ago she heard the large door at the front of the room open and close, she tried not to look. Every time she brought her attention away from the machine, she was flogged. But, she heard the Soldier say something to another slave,<p>

'Straighten up, boy. Your majesties are here, wouldn't want you to set off the wrong impression, ending up in the tunnels, now would we?'

_Magesties. Plural. Sebastian and—Clarissa Morgenstern? She's alive?_

She had to look, Leila couldn't resist. Her eyes turned to the door, after looking at Sebastian for a moment, her eyes met the companion. The woman wore a red gown, looking like it came from London in the Victorian Age, her waist was tugged tight with a corset, Leila noted that the companion did not have the red hair, nor did she have the Fairchild green eyes that Clarissa Morgenstern was supposed to have. Leila never saw Clarissa in person, she didn't know her well enough to call her Clary either, but she was certain that this was not the girl who fought for the Shadow world. Leila noticed that the girl's skin were free of any marks, or any sign of Downworlder upon her complexion, the only thing she noticed was the scarring along her collar bone and wrists, other than that she was so…pure. She watched Sebastian's companion look away.

Then, Leila was shouted at, she didn't listen to what the Soldier said; she only just pulled the chains and felt her blood run down her back with every pull.

* * *

><p>Jace didn't know how long he spent roaming the streets of Edom, his mind was elsewhere. He ended up in the same spot he began with, in front of the castle, near the Lycanthrope entrance tunnel to the underground. He watched as men and women exited the tunnel, depressed faces and dirty, bloody clothing in their hands. He knew a couple of the slaves, most of them from Bat's pack. He was about to turn away when he noticed one of the familiar faces running up to him, Leila.<p>

"Jace, I need to speak to you, and everyone—" She continued running, taking Jace's hand heading towards his residential quarters.

* * *

><p>"5," Magnus opened his eyes lightly, gazing into the blue of Alec Lightwood's.<p>

"5?" Alec jumped slightly at Magnus' sudden urge to speak, he hadn't spoken as clearly for a week.

"4,"

"What?"

"3," Subsequently, Magnus lifted his head off the pillow, Alec started at his shoulders for aid.

"Magnus, what are you—"

"2—"

"Magnus—"

"1."

It was at that moment that in the other room, Leila Haryana and Alec's adopted brother stormed into the house.

* * *

><p>"Leila?" Bat stood abruptly from the dining table.<p>

"I really do not know how to say this, I don't think it's the right time, actually—"

"Leila, what is it?" Maia stood next to bat, her arms folded neatly across her diaphragm.

"I saw something—someone, in the underground." Leila went on in a worried tone, stretching out her scarred hands.

With that being said, everyone now stood, including Magnus who was escorted into the room by Alec.

"Go on." Jace spoke, his heart racing.

Leila left her mouth open, ready to speak. But, she thought again, these are Clarissa's _loved ones_. Telling them Clarissa isn't Sebastian's companion…would be—heartbreaking in some twisted form.

"Leila, dog got your tongue? I haven't seen you like this—since—since Jordan died." Maia swallowed, she remembered after the death of Jordan, she comforted Maia, gave her clothes, and gave her friendsh ip when she needed it most.

"Sebastian was with a girl," Leila's voice hoarse as a whisper, "Black hair, dark eyes—She's not Clary."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooops, my bad, another cliffhanger :3

That's that! I'm sorry its so short, but I have an extra long chapter coming next, don't worry. As always, I'm going to leave with a question;

Would you lovely people be interested in another Fanfiction I'm currently writing and obsessing over writing? {Hint: It's got to do with Camelot…and magic…and hot Clace…}

Please, _please_ review! I'm so overwhelmed with how active you all are, and how lovely your reviews are!

It makes my day everytime I get the email saying I have a review, it just makes me crave writing more. So basically, the more reviews, the quicker the chapters come.

Lots and lots of love!

**-E**

(Find me on instagram: emilyDOTjane [it wont let me write it properly for some reason...] or Twitter: emilyjanewillie)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry. I have no excuse, but I am not giving up on this story.

I promise.

There will be more to come _soon,_ please hold tight.

Don't hate me too much.

x


End file.
